Flow control devices, such as valves, are widely used for regulating the flow of materials, primarily fluids, from one containerized system to another. A conventional way to supply a fluid material to a containerized system, such as a photoprocessing machine, involves dispensing the fluid material from a receptacle, for example, a flexible container, into a fluid reservoir or distribution channel in the photoprocessing machine. In such applications, the fluids typically are liquid chemicals. The flexible containers or bottles currently used to replenish chemicals in these machines often require that the user first open the container and then pour the contents into the photoprocessing machine. One problem that results during the transfer of the chemicals is leakage. Chemical leakage, of course, exposes the operator to potential harmful effects of the material. Waste of chemicals and associated cost are related problems of the present systems. These shortcomings necessitate a need to supply materials, such as photographic chemicals to photoprocessing machines, and the like, in a containerized system and without leakage. Such systems would then present to the operator as a dripless or dry transfer system.
Consequently, a need has existed in the prior art to provide a dry system for transferring a fluid from a containerized system. Preferably, in such a system, a flow control or valving arrangement would communicate with both fluid systems (e.g. a flexible container for photographic chemicals and the photoprocessing machine) and would be utilized such that when the containerized system is removed, the valving arrangement would close and the user would not be exposed to leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,991 discloses a valve assembly that eliminates leakage during fluid transfer between mating the container of mating fluid containerized systems in which the user does not have to open either of the containerized systems prior to transferring of fluid. The valve assembly includes a first member associated with a first fluid system and a second valve member associated with a second fluid system. While this method of assembly provides a system with little or no leakage between the mating systems, a leakage problem may develop when the two fluid systems are brought together for transferring of the fluid. If there exists axial misalignment between the two members, this misalignment can result in potential minor leakage between the two mating parts. Additionally, if either of the members is slightly irregular in shape, this could also add to the potential of small leaks. Further, since one of the members is designed as a permanent installation on an apparatus wherein the member will be subjected to many repeated engagements and disengagements, it is important that the longevity of the permanently mounted mating member be designed such that it withstand repeated use.
In a typical system, one of the containerized systems comprises a container having a liquid such as a photosensitive processing liquid, which is then designed to mate with a fluid system provided in a photographic processing apparatus, for example, a minilab, when liquid is supplied as required. Typically, the processing apparatus will also include a containerized system for storing of the fluid to be transferred. Thus, the valve assembly installed on the minilab will experience many repeated uses while the fluid supply container will be used only once.
Thus, there is a need to provide a valve assembly whereby potential fluid leaks are minimized and is durable so as to allow repeated engagements and disengagements of the valve assemblies.